


i only love you

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness, Rated T for language, Romance, like the admirable sort, not rlly jealousy but, the good sort, they in some sort of club i guess idk, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: dongmin isnt jealous, but he does wish that creep near the bar would leave his boyfriend alone.





	i only love you

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr requested : 2j, eunwoo discovers this thing called jealousy. idk if this is right. i also didnt read over this whatsoever soooo who knows what i wrote.

Dongmin was steadfast in his relationship with Myungjun.

Dongmin _knew_ Myungjun only had eyes for him. Myungjun constantly mentioned it, and even if he didn't, the way Myungjun would _look_ at him solidified that fact. In the mornings, despite how groggy and ugly Dongmin felt, Myungjun would shower him with kisses and proclaim him as the _most handsome man in all the universe_. When Dongmin cried, fat, ugly tears that made his face all blotchy and caused his nose to run, Myungjun would hug him close and kiss his cheeks and whisper that he was _still the most beautiful person in existence_. And, that one time Dongmin was sick and stuck in the hospital for a few days, the gown a little breezy in his lower body area and his hair a little greasy from lack of proper care, Myungjun had still curled up beside him and gazed at him and said that he had _never seen anyone as amazing_ as Dongmin apparently was.

Dongmin had no doubts in his mind that he and Myungjun were meant to be, star-crossed lovers in a world of chaos, a perfect match, the couple who would _never_ break apart.

So it wasn't _Myungjun_ he was worried about sitting there at his small table in the club Myungjun had _insisted_ on trying out. It definitely wasn't Myungjun. Myungjun went to go get drinks, weaving his way into the throng of sweaty bodies and dancing people, and not once did Dongmin have any sort of fears or thoughts that Myungjun would find someone else, someone far more attractive.

(He believed there were plenty of other attractive people in the world that Myungjun could probably be on par with. He believed Myungjun didn't necessarily have to lower standards to date _him_. But he couldn't call Myungjun a liar, and Myungjun called _him_ the prettiest, and so Dongmin knew there were others far above him, but he trusted Myungjun's words.)

In fact, he wasn't worried in the slightest until he realized that it was taking far longer than it _should_ to pick up two drinks.

Dongmin turned in his seat, scanning the crowd.

Myungjun wasn't there.

Dongmin's heart raced and he stood from his chair quickly, letting it screech across the floor as he hurried from his table. Myungjun _should_ be near the bar, or maybe making his way through the crowd, but even as Dongmin stood on the tips of his toes, he couldn't spot the familiar mess of brown hair and bright smile. He couldn't see _Myungjun_.

He pushed through several people, not bothering to issue out apologies when they fussed, glancing around in worry and panic until he finally heard Myungjun's voice.

“I _told you_ , I'm not here alone. I have _two_ drinks, see?”

Dongmin spun around desperately, and he sighed with relief when he spotted Myungjun. However, his heart clenched again when he noticed a man standing far too close to him for comfort, a firm hand grasped onto Myungjun's elbow. The man scoffed at Myungjun's words, and despite the dim, flashing lights, Dongmin could see the man was running his other hand down Myungjun's side before letting it rest at his waist.

“One dance won't hurt,” the man said, speaking loudly over the music. “Besides,” the man gazed at Myungjun in a way that Dongmin could only describe as _hungry_ , and his temper flared, “you look like you're here to have a good time.”

Dongmin found himself nearly shaking with rage.

He had never been a jealous person. Myungjun had many other friends with whom he shared close bonds with; there was Jinwoo, Myungjun's ever-present cuddle buddy, and Minhyuk, who hung to Myungjun like a sloth. It was never an issue, because there was never anyone _hitting_ on his boyfriend.

(He didn't even mind occasional flirting, because it was always innocent and never went anywhere and Myungjun never once thought to return any of it.)

This wasn't even someone _hitting on_ his boyfriend, not necessarily. This was someone actively pursuing his boyfriend, despite Myungjun having said _no_ , and continuing in unwanted advances.

Dongmin didn't know if it was _jealousy_ that he felt, but he was certainly upset.

He pushed his way forward, stopping in shock when Myungjun gave a slight yelp.

The man's hand had snaked around Myungjun's waist to his back, then down to his butt. He had squeezed, probably harshly, if Myungjun's expression was anything to go by, and grinned devilishly at the reaction he was given.

“I have a _boyfriend!_ ” Myungjun exclaimed, trying to back away from the groping hand. “Let _go-_ ”

Before he could say anything else, and before the man could _try_ anything else, Dongmin was by his side in an instant. Myungjun looked relieved to see him, smiling brightly, but then blinked in confusion when Dongmin asked, “Which drink is mine?”

Myungjun stared before glancing over once at the equally befuddled man, then muttered, “The right one. But, Dongminnie-”

Dongmin grabbed the drink designated as his own, sniffing it once before turning and tossing the liquid onto the man before him.

Instantly, the man's hands were away from Myungjun's butt and wiping at his own face instead, trying to clean alcohol from his forehead and eyes. “What the _hell-?_ ” he snapped, but Dongmin definitely wasn't in the mood to hear it.

“I heard him say, very clearly, that he _has_ a boyfriend. He wasn't interested in _you_ , and he had _two_ drinks. It was obvious he wasn't here alone.” Dongmin's voice was cold, snappy, and he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man before him.

He didn't like confrontation, but he would confront the entire world if he believed it was treating Myungjun wrong.

The man gave a small _tsk_ , glancing down at his ruined suit. “You're an asshole,” he growled. “Tossing a _drink_ at someone-”

“Better that than sexually harassing _my_ boyfriend,” Dongmin retorted. “And you're lucky I don't report you to security right now. Just get the fuck out of his face, and I won't take any more action against you.”

He had never threatened anyone before, and he felt _powerful_ as the man snaked off into the crowd, grumbling all the while. More than that, though, he felt angry that someone would _touch_ Myungjun like that, especially when he was nothing but kind and polite and amazing.

He turned around, glancing sheepishly at his boyfriend, and apologizing, “Sorry, maybe that was, um, overboard, but I didn't _like_ seeing him touch you like that, and talk about you like that. You're worth so much more than some disgusting pervert, and I know you could have handled it, but I was _angry_ and maybe jealous that someone would come close to you, someone who _wasn't_ me, and-”

Myungjun giggled, reaching up to plant a kiss to Dongmin's lips. “I wasn't going to do anything with him. He was worthless.”

“If he had been worthwhile, _would_ you, then?”

With a breathy laugh, Myungjun wrapped his free arm around Dongmin's waist, pressing kisses all along his clothed collarbone. “Only one person in the world is worthwhile to me, and he's a possessive twit.”

“I hope it's me.”

“You're such a moron.” Myungjun rolled his eyes, then tugged at Dongmin's body. “I need to get you another drink. Come on, Mr. Bodyguard. You need to ward off any other groping hands from now on, all right?”

Dongmin nodded his head and bumped hips with Myungjun. “Right,” he responded, glancing over his shoulder once to ensure the man wasn't hanging about nearby. When the coast seemed clear enough, he looked back at Myungjun, at his sparkling eyes and his admiration, and he grinned. “I assume, though, only one set of hands can grope at your backside?” And, jokingly, he wiggled his fingers.

Myungjun snorted, and proudly announced, “Only Jinwoo can do-”

He trailed off, laughing when Dongmin whined over the answer.

(He did kiss Dongmin once more, and later that night, as they clung to each other in bed, he whispered, “You know I only love you.”

And Dongmin knew.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U ENJOY
> 
> i have like three essays to do and i wrote this instead oh well
> 
> come find me and send me cute 2J headcanons [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
